


He likes me, right?

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, amyplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ethan has a journal, Ethan is oblivious to everything, Ethan’s POV, F/M, I mean technically it could be happy for some people, Jealousy, M/M, Mark is all flirty, Mika is mentioned - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Sad, That’s what the perspective is from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan likes to write about his huge crush on Mark. He’s just hoping that Mark feels the same way. He’s almost 100% Mark sure likes him. Mark does like him, doesn’t he?( i can’t write good summaries to save my life )
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	He likes me, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning and honestly I have no idea what this fic is. It was fun to write. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This is written from the perspective of Ethan. It’s a journal he’s writing in :D

-  
( 7/20/20 )

Dear journal ( is that too cliche? That sounds too cliche. ) 

Hey, dude ( no… that sounds weird. )

Hi. It’s me, Ethan. 

I’ve started to begin hating making Unus Annus videos. 

It’s not that I don’t like the idea, or don’t like Mark- because I definitely do- but I can’t stand being around Mark any longer.

I feel like I’m going to explode every time I see his stupid beautiful face. 

And how he looked in the bed of nails video? Don’t even get me started on how many times I watched that after it was posted.

He’s so perfect in every way. I think the way I feel about him isn’t even lust. It’s love. I want to live with him, I want to hear him say shit about how I’m beautiful, I want to kiss him, and do so much more stuff with him. But there’s a problem with.. all of that. 

I think he likes me back. And if he confesses to me, it’s almost guaranteed that I’ll say something stupid and fuck up any chance of us being together. 

I want him so bad, but I have no clue what I’ll say if he confesses, or what to do, which is why for now I guess I’m fine reading fanfiction about us and watching youtube videos shippers have made. 

It’s really not that bad. Who knows, maybe everything will end up just like it does in fanfiction- everyone is happy, everyone gets what they want. 

-  
( 7/23/7 )

Hi again. 

I can tell Amy is into Mark. Like, the same amount as I am, maybe even more. The thing is, Mark has shown absolutely zero signs of any interest in her, while he’s flirting with me daily. 

Take that, Amy. 

Ok, that was mean. I love Amy, she’s my good friend. But if she thinks she’s the one who Mark likes, she’s completely wrong. Haha. Sucks to be her. 

Anyways. I’ve been talking to Mika lately, and I finally told her about my crush. She just laughed, which I thought was mean- until she stopped and said she could tell. But she said that she’d seen the way that Mark looked at me. She thinks he likes me!

God, I hope he likes me. 

He likes me, doesn’t he?

I need to sleep. It’s 3 in the morning, and all I’ve been doing is thinking about Mark. And that stupid bitch- no- the nice person who I’m just upset at, Amy. I guess I just needed to vent. And now that I have… I’m very tired. 

Night. 

-  
( 7/27/20 )

Well. I’m back. 

I’m starting to lose hope, if I’m being honest. 

Mark is flirting with Amy. Amy is flirting with Mark. She’s been in more Unus Annus videos, too. Once she was wearing one of his shirts. I don’t know why. People thought it was cute, though. 

I hate her so much. ( Haha. Ignore that. )

I wish she wasn’t in so many of our videos . But hey, it’s gotten us a lot more views, which isn’t surprising. Amy is a likeable enough person. 

But I’m more likeable. I hope. 

My videos get more views than hers. She doesn’t even have a YouTube channel. The only reason she’s known is because of Mark. 

I’m better than her, right?

I really hope so. No, I know I am. 

Mark still flirts with me more. We hang out more, he’s gotten so close to kissing me so many times, he has to like me. There’s no way he doesn’t. 

Maybe this will end up turning out like a fanfiction. 

-  
( 8/1/20 )

OH. MY. GOD. 

MARK KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. 

THAT’S ALL I CAN WRITE ABOUT, HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT

-  
( 8/2/20 )

It’s me!! Hi!! I am so in love!!!

Yesterday still seems like it didn’t happen. But it did, and i am SO HAPPY!!

Mark actually kissed me on the cheek. I am almost 100% convinced he’s in love with me. No, I know he is. He’s even started to give me hugs when we see each other! If that’s not love I don’t know what is.

I have to tell someone about this- I’ve been reading tons of fanfiction lately. That way I’ll know exactly what I’ll say when Mark confesses. Plus it’s honestly.. really good. 

Soon the fanfiction is gonna be real!! It’s going to be everything I’ve ever imagined, I hope. God, I am so happy right now!! 

On a different note, it almost seems like Mark is worse around Amy! There’s no banter or flirting, they just smile at each other in silence and stare almost lovingly at each other, which I’m sure doesn’t mean anything. 

I’m going to sleep now. Tomorrow should be the day Mark confesses! And if he doesn’t, I have everything planned out. I’ll just confess to him first! After that he confesses his love for me and we run away together to live in a cute house in the forest and we are just so in love. 

I love him so fucking much.

-  
( 8/7/20 )

I hate him so fucking much. 

-

( 8/8/20 )

Mark and Amy have been dating since the 20th. 

That’s the day I started writing in this stupid fucking journal. 

I thought he loved me. I really did. Why did I think that?

Why did I think everything was going to turn out great? How did I not pick up on the fucking clues? How did I not notice?

She was wearing his shirt. Oh my god, she was wearing his shirt. 

How the fuck did I not notice anything? Was I too caught up in my own love for Mark? Was I too blind to realize that all the fanfiction I’d read, all the flirting and banter that we’d done meant nothing?

Now I know why all those fanfictions had happy endings. It’s to distract people from the pain and the heartbreak that goes on in the real world, because life isn’t a fucking fanfiction. 

God, I wish that it was. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I may make a 2nd ending to this, one where Mark ends up with Ethan? Who knows. My motivation is honestly so weird right now, sooooo don’t be surprised if I make like 5 fics in a row and then don’t post for a month. Anyways, once again I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
